The present invention is directed to a brush mounting assembly for an electric motor.
It is known in the prior art to mount the brushes of an electric motor upon a plate or frame which is also employed to mount other electric components, such as the inductors, etc. of a noise suppression circuit and thermal switches for interrupting the motor circuit in the event of over heating. These mounting plates are customarily formed with a centrally located opening through which the motor armature projects, with the brush holders located at dynamically opposite sides of the central opening. Space is at a premium, and the locating and mounting of the brushes and associated circuit elements upon the relatively small mounting plate in a compact manner such that the individual elements may be easily assembled and accessibly presents problems which have not been fully solved in the prior art.